one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi vs agumon
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight agumon was seen in the area he walks along then sees a green dinosaur agumon: hey there what's your name? yoshi: yoshi! agumon: well yoshi it's good to meet a fellow dinosaur well i am a digimon but i am still kinda a dinosaur yoshi: *smiles* agumon: hey i just thought of something can we train each other and see who would win yoshi: *shrugs as if to say why not?* agumon: okay may the best dino win *they both shake hands and get into fighting stances* Fight THIS IS GONNA BE DINO-MITE! GO! agumon starts by slashing at yoshi but then yoshi dodges and get's his tounge out and turns him into an egg agumon then shakes his head agumon: very clever agumon then fires his pepper breath at yoshi yoshi get's hit and is sent back a bit yoshi then throws an egg at his face agumon is hit in the face and is blinded for a bit 30 yoshi then ground pounds agumon but he wipes the eggshell off his eye and uppercuts yoshi agumon then dropkicks yoshi and starts slashing him yoshi then uses his tongue to to eat him then spit him out like gum 18 agumon: eww i see your a fellow big eater i respect that yoshi: *gives a thumbs up* agumon then chomps at yoshi sending him flying agumon: gotcha! agumon then attacks yoshi and slashes him in the air in a combo 15 yoshi however ground pounds agumon then attacks him during the fall sending him downward onto the ground agumon then uppercuts yoshi from the ground then grabs his tongue and swings him around by it 12 agumon then punches him using his tongue as a yo yo then smashes him on the ground like hulk did to loki 10 agumon then throws yoshi into a tree agumon pepper breaths him but he dodges and throws the tree at agumon agumon: uh oh the tree hits agumon but he chimps it in two agumon: phew but then yoshi air kicks agumon in the gut agumon: ow my gut...yoshi then wraps his tounge around agumon then spins him around 6 he then throws him into the sky yoshi then get's a smash ball and as agumon comes down he get's into his final smash and fires fire balls at agumon big ones as he grows wings agumon dodges them but not the last one agumon is sent flying into the air as yoshi's final smash ends agumon: that was awesome my turn now though agumon: baby burner! agumon then shoots his baby burner at yoshi it's a direct hit sending yoshi down 1 yoshi then is sent into the ground where he digivolves into greymon and breathes fire onto yoshi and knocks him down for the count agumon then goes back down to his normal form he had won the battle and epicly too KO! agumon then goes to yoshi and picks him up agumon: you are good fighter yoshi you okay yoshi then licks him agumon: aww that a good boy say our owners should meet wanna get some food? yoshi: yippe yippe yahoo! agumon: i thought so let's go new friend they then go to meet they're friends at the diner to eat alot WInner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....AGUMON!